Salt and Cinnamon
by BeautifulMonster1715
Summary: It all happened on Katniss birthday. A love started with salt and cinnamon. But will it last. I mean it's never been heard of before. Two guys, in love. Trouble begins when regretful things are done, things are said that can't be taken back, and lies are told. Will this love bloom, or burn easily like bread? Rated T for now but most likely, later on the rating will change to M.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi my name is Ashley and this is my first story on Fanfic so please don't be so hard on me. Anyway Lets start reading. Rated M for language, sexual stuff and etc.…etc.… Also if you are homophobic do not read this story. This is a Gale and Peeta pairing. I don't know why, I'm just weird…and I want to be different. So let's begin…_

_-Chapter 1: Gale's POV_

I got up out of bed. I looked outside of my small window and saw the sun coming up. It was probably about 4 o clock in the morning. I went to the bathroom, took a cold shower and went out in the woods to hunt. I had to get game so I could trade it at the hob. Then it popped in my head. Today is Katniss' birthday. I totally forgot. I had been super busy getting ready for the winter. When the winter comes its super hard trying to find game, and when you do, normally it's not trading worthy. I guess today I can take a day off from hunting. Besides, I had to get an impressive gift for Katniss anyway, but with what money. Then an idea popped in my head. I will get her a cake, wait no even better make her a cake. But with what baking skills, without even thinking I was out of the woods and walking into victory village. I stopped in front of Peeta's Mansion and ranged the doorbell, it was probably 9 o clock in the morning by the time I got there. I heard footsteps as he came to the door. He was in a t-shirt filled with flour and dark blue jeans. "Umm… Hi, Gale." Peeta greeted. "Hi Peeta, umm… I need a favor." I stated. "Yeah… Sure. What?" Peeta asked. "Can you help me make a cake for Katniss you know it's her birthday and all and I really want to impress her." I replied. Just then I heard a groggy voice, but even though it was groggily I could still tell it was Katniss' voice. Peeta turned his head which made me able to peek and see Katniss coming down the steps in what looked like Peeta's T-shirt and a pair of black leggings. "Peeta, who is at the door?" She asked. "Oh just Gale" Peeta answered. "Oh what does he want?" She asked. "I don't know" Peeta replied. "Umm I just wanted to wish Katniss a happy birthday." I stated. "Oh well thanks" Katniss said as she approached the door. "Bye Peeta, I'm going to go home before my Mom wakes up. She would freak out if she didn't see me in the house. She doesn't know that I went over to your house last night." Katniss stated. "Okay, bye Katniss." Peeta said as he hugged her. She hugged him back and thanked him for last night. Wait…last night, what did he do, or they did last night. She waved goodbye to me as she walked through the door and disappeared down the street. As if Peeta could read my thoughts he told me that Katniss gets nightmares sometimes, frightening ones about the hunger games. And sometimes she comes over when she's extremely scared and he comforts her until she can go back to sleep. I was relieved; I always had a little thing for Katniss. Everyone always expected us to one day realize that we were perfect together and get married. But it all changed when she went to the Hunger Games. Peeta shared his feelings on live T.V and all of a sudden she's madly in love. If I knew all I had to do was express my feelings I would've done that a long time ago. I tried when she got home. I kissed her when we were in the woods, but I don't think she have the same feelings for me. She looked at me like I was crazy. Then she came up with this lame excuse stating that she had to go home. I thought she liked me because as soon as she saw me, she told me the whole story of Peeta and her. She explained to me that it was all a lie, she and Peeta had to pretend that they were in love so they can come back home alive. Later that week her and Peeta had an interview and announced that they were engaged and were going to get marry soon. The whole crowd went crazy. In about five to six months they are going to have a big wedding. The best wedding designers are designing the wedding. The wedding will be live on international T.V. Katniss is going to have the best wedding dress ever made, and Peeta will have an amazing suit I bet. President Snow said he will pay for this wedding, no matter what the cost. The theme and colors haven't been released yet. The wedding will be in the first month of spring. But, ever since that kiss everything have just been, awkward. "So you want me to help you make a cake?" Peeta asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Yeah…for Katniss' birthday." I answered. "Well perfect timing because I was going to have a surprise dinner for her and I was going to make a cake." He stated. "Well what cake did you have in mind?" Peeta asked. "Umm… I'm not really sure. How about we just make Katniss' favorite cake flavor." I replied. "Yeah, well I guess we will be making a marble cake." Peeta stated. "Is it very hard to make?" I asked. "A little but I will walk you through the steps." Peeta said as he opened the door wide enough to let me in. When I walked in I was marveled by the beauty of the house. "Follow me to the kitchen" He instructed. I did as told and walked into a humongous kitchen. I could already see the cake ingredients out and ready. The whole house was decorated. The living room, the entertainment room the dining room and kitchen were decorated with colorful decorations. This was going to be some dinner. "This is more like a party right?" I asked. "Party, dinner, call it what you want." Peeta said as he got out eggs, milk, flour, and other ingredients that I didn't know the name of. "Okay you ready to get started?" Peeta asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Okay wash your hands. And once you do can you get me half a cup of brown sugar and 1 cup of regular sugar?" He asked. So I washed my hands with this purple bar soap that smelled so good and got 2 beautiful glass cups. I have never seen glass cups before. I can only afford plastic cups. These cups that Peeta have are so pretty and fragile. I was so scared that I would drop them. I filled one cup all the way to the top with sugar that I got out of the cabinet. I looked in the other cabinet and saw this brown substance in a plastic bottle and filled the other cup halfway with that. Then I gave the cups to Peeta. He looked at me like I was crazy. "When I said cups I was referring to these" Peeta said as he waked to the drain board and got out two plastic cups with handles. One the handle of one of the cups it said one cup. On the other cup handle, it said ½ cup. "Oh" was all that could come out of my mouth. He was about to pour the sugar into the measuring cups but he stopped and let out a big sigh. I knew something wasn't right. "What?" I asked. "What's wrong with the sugar?" I continued. "This isn't sugar." Peeta answered. "Then what is it?" I asked curiously. "Peeta sighed again. " It is cinnamon and salt" Peeta answered again. "Oh" I said again I could feel my cheeks reddening by the minute. "Opps…Sorry" I said. "No problem it's a common mistake. " Peeta said sincerely. You could tell that he was trying to cheer me up. "Anyway, how bout' you crack 3 eggs in that small glass bowl over there and I start making the frosting." Peeta suggested. "Okay." I said as I walked over to the counter. I did as told and the proper way and cracked 3 eggs. It took us an hour and a half just to make the batter and frosting thanks to me. I made plenty of mistakes. Peeta even had to make another batch of frosting because I mistaken salt for sugar again. Even though I basically almost destroyed the cake batter and the frosting, he was still very nice, and kind to me. He was very patient and there was something about him that made you feel safe and warm inside. Hell if I ever had a nightmare I wouldn't mind walking all the way across town to Peeta's house. Once all the cake pans were in the oven. (We decided to make a 3 tier cake.) We sat down in the living room. I was in awe about how big his T.V was. Not only was it big, but it was flat and on the wall. I couldn't resist asking. "How big is the T.V?" I asked. He looked up at me from the fire place; he was putting wood in and starting the fire. "Oh that, um… I believe 85 inches." He replied. "Oh nice" I said "So do you want a tour of the house?" He asked as he got up from the floor. "Yeah sure." I replied. If you took one look at the house you could tell that the person who lived in it was very artsy. They were beautiful paintings hanging on pristine white walls. When you walked in the first thing you saw were to 2 beautiful marble stairs leading up stairs. On the second floor you can look down from the steps to the main hall. To the left was the living room and library. And to the right was a kitchen filled with top of the line stainless steel appliances and a beautiful dining room with a 100% real crystal chandelier. Under the steps was a big office. And next to the library was the entertainment room, where all the games and movies were. In the basement were the laundry room and exercise room. They were 6 bathrooms in all and they all had marble counters. Upstairs on the second and third floor was 3 rooms. There were 3 rooms on each floor. And the master bedroom on the second floor had a huge balcony and its own bathroom. I think the master room itself was as big as my house. And the backyard was incredible. It had a beautifully paved patio, a bar, and an indoor/outdoor pool. It also had a hot tub. Apparently a hot tub is like a pool but it has hot water that relaxes you and water jets that massages your body. Peeta had the biggest and best house in Victory Village but he explained that the capitol assigned him to this house because he and Katniss were going to get married soon. And the President wanted them to have the best house in victory village. I was amazed. I couldn't believe that this boy a year younger than me is in this big fancy house. After the tour of the house I was basically going crazy. He had things that I didn't even know existed. We ended up in the living room. I knew victory village houses were nice…but I didn't think that they were this nice. After like 30 minutes of watching T.V in the living room we heard the timer go off. The cake was finally ready. We washed our hands again and Peeta went into the oven and got out the three different size cake pans. I could tell that these cakes were going to be good by just the smell. "You did pretty well for your first time making cakes." Peeta commented. "Thanks" I replied. "Okay so are you ready to frost?" He asked with a grin. "Yeah… I hope" I admitted. "Okay since you don't seem so sure of yourself, then, how about you practice." Peeta suggested. "Practice!? Practice with what?" I asked confused. Peeta got a white glass plate and filled a zip lock bag with green icing. Peeta explained then showed me how to make this green icing look like wild grass that grows in the woods. We were going to have a woods theme for the cake. "Now you practice while I put green fondant on the cake to make it smooth." Peeta instructed. After a couple of unsuccessful tries I gave up. Peeta looked at me. He could tell that I was frustrated. "Here, let me help" Peeta said. He came up from behind me and put his soft hands over my rough ones. Then he moved my hands with such grace, it amazed me. I could feel my heart speeding up rapidly. The way his breath trickled my neck sent chills down my spine. If I looked in a mirror right now, my face would probably look like a bright red tomato. We finished a row of fake icing grass then he said "Like that." His voice was a little above a whisper. "Just like that?" I asked. My breath was caught in my throat. He nodded softly. I knew that he would pull away soon, but…but, I didn't want that to happen. "Can you show me that again?" I asked in a low voice, almost as low as a whisper. So Peeta showed me again. I loved the way he felt against me. He felt warm, soft. He was intoxicating. After showing me again he told me that we should try to put it on the cake this time. He never pulled away from me though. But I wasn't complaining. I don't know why I was feeling this. I had this strong urge, this strong feeling to…kiss him, on the lips. I ignored the feeling and helped him finish decorating the cake. Finally we finished, icing was everywhere and all over us, but it was fun. We were laughing and smiling throughout the whole time. Even when he broke away I still felt like we still had that connection. The cake was amazing. On the bottom tier was the wild grass behind a rusted looing gate, and a stone path leading up to the second tier. On the second tier was the forest. There was a bunch of trees and bushes and flowers and plant's. It was beautiful. The stone path swirled upwards toward the top tier. The top tier was a clearing. And in that clearing was Katniss' favorite place. The pond that her father showed her when she was a girl, and sitting by the pond is a little girl and her father. The thing that amazed me was that everything on the cake was edible. Either it was chocolate or hard sugar, or pieces of candy. "It's beautiful" Peeta said as he stared at the cake in awe. "It's amazing, you know, you did a pretty good job for your first cake." Peeta stated. "You really think so?" I ask as I started to blush. "Yeah, I mean I had worst" Peeta replied. "There was this girl who actually put a white flower in the cake." Peeta explained. I giggled as he told more stories of horrible mistakes. "Well I guess I was excellent" I said laughing. "Yeah compared to all of them" Peeta agreed. "Umm…thanks for being really patient with me." I replied. Peeta was putting the cake in the fridge. "You're welcome. Oh and the dinner starts at 6 o clock, you can bring a friend or two if you want." Peeta told me. "Okay" I said as I started at his beautiful face. I don't know what is happening to me. I shouldn't be having these feelings for a…guy. That's weird, that's never heard of. And Peeta probably don't even like me. I guess the thought of Peeta never liking me made me sad because Peeta brought me out of my thoughts by asking me what is wrong. "Oh nothing, I was thinking of something that will probably never happen." I answered. "No you wasn't, you look too sad, come on. Please tell me." Peeta said as he came closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Our faces were only inches apart. I had that urge to kiss him again. He smelt so good and warm. His touch sent tingles throughout my body. My heart was racing. My mind and heart were arguing. My hearts said tell him how you feel, but my brain said it's probably just a phase. Your crush for him will probably be gone in the morning. But something told me that this isn't just a phase. Then I took a step closer to him. What was I doing? I wasn't controlling myself. My heart was. Then I leaned my head in and kissed him on the lips for like 5 seconds. He was in shock. He didn't do anything but stand there. I broke away "Sorry" I said softly as I started to run toward the door. "Gale!" I heard him call from behind me but I kept running. I ran away from Victory Village as fast as I could. By the time I got home tears were streaming down my face. I don't know why I was crying. But I think it was because I knew that Peeta didn't like the kiss, because he didn't like me. But putting that thought in my mind just made me cry even more. My house was full with my siblings. I could tell by the laughter and talking coming from the open window. I didn't feel like questions. So I went to the woods. And I just sat there and cried. I cried because Peeta didn't like me. I cried because I was weird and strange. And I cried because my heart was broken.

_There it is folks. My first chapter to my first story. Like I said before, this is my first story so please don't be so hard on me. Anyway please tell me what you think. And if you like it, don't forget to favorite. Thanks. BYE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi guys. I'm back. Since it's almost the end of summer__ I'm going to try to get out at many chapter's as I can because when school starts, it's going to be harder to keep up with school work and my story. So chapters might be published a little bit slower. But I will try my best to get them done and published during school time. But I will never abandon a story, so if a chapter takes a while, blame school and remember that I will never abandon one of my stories. Anyway…let us begin_

Chapter 2: Peeta's POV

I looked out the window and saw the sun starting to go down. The party will start soon. I better finish up with dinner and snacks. I still had a lot to do. I had to go over to Katniss house after I finish with the food and drinks and convince her to go out with me and have a good time on her birthday. Then I tell her to dress nice. After she gets dress I tell her that I left my wallet at my house. She comes to my house with me to 'get my wallet' and instead of getting my wallet. Everyone jumps out and surprises her. Well that's the plan anyway. Luckily I did the decorations as soon as she left, so that was out of the way. I was almost finished with the food. All I had left in the oven was the turkey. I went over to the dining room table and made sure I had everything ready. "Okay, so I got the macaroni and cheese, the beef stew, 3 roasted rabbits, the apple pie, the peach pie, cheese rolls (Katniss' favorite) and the turkey is in the oven and the cake is in the fridge." I said to myself. "Now all I got to do is go to town and pick up the sodas and 2 bottles of 'adult drinks' and a bottle of lemonade." I said to nobody in particular. I look at the clock on top of the oven and saw that it was a 30 minutes to five. I still had time. Plus I had to do another important thing. I needed to talk to Gale about what happened earlier. I checked on the turkey one more time and saw that it was ready. So I took it out of the oven and put it on top of the stove to cool. I grabbed my thin fall jacket and went out the door. I went to town and got all of the refreshments. By the time I got home it was 5:13. The party started at 6 o clock but I know that the guest won't be here until 7:30, 8 o clock the latest. Some of my guests are from the capitol. I invited Cinna, Effie, and our hair and make-up crew, so you know they're going to be 'fashionably late'. So next thing you know I am at Gale's house. I thought my house in the town was a dump. At least it looked like a house. Now I know why they call this place 'The Seam'. I forced the thought out of my head and knocked on the door. This lady that looked a lot like Gale came to the door. "Hello" She said in a surprised tone. I guess she didn't expect me to come knocking on her door. "Hi, umm is Gale here?" I asked. "No he hasn't been here since morning" She answered. "But you can sit and wait for him if you like, he should be here soon." She continued. "Thanks Ms. Hawthrone." I replied as I walked through the door. The house was not that big. It was as big as my master bedroom. When I walked in all eyes were on me. Gale had a lot of siblings. I think he had like 4 brothers. The youngest one came up to me and tapped me. I bend down to him and said "Hi little buddy, what's your name?" He smiled and said "Posy. Can I ask a question?" "Sure, ask away" I replied "Okay what does it feel like to be rich, and live in a nice house?" He asked in a cute little voice. "Would you like to find out?" I asked. His face lit up. He nodded his head quickly, I got everyone's attention. "Okay come with me" I said as I stood up and took his hand. "Where are you taking me?" He asked. "To my house in victory village, only if your mom allows of course." I answered. "Can I go mommy? Please!" He pleaded excitedly. "If it's no trouble to Peeta, then I guess you can go." She replied "Thank you mommy! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" He shouted with joy. I smiled and looked at Posy's older brothers. "Now Posy, it wouldn't be fair, if you just went and not your brother's right?" I asked "Right." Posy agreed. Posy was full of joy and hope. I liked that about him. "So how about you ask your brothers if they want to come to." I continued. So Posy ran up to his brothers at the dining table and asked them if they wanted to come to. They tried their best to hide their excitement but you can tell that they were excited. They all ran up to their mother and said goodbye. Ms. Hawthrone giggled at her son's excitement. She opened the door and told us to have a good time. Posy was the first one out of the door. His brothers followed him close behind. Ms. Hawthrone smiled at me and thanked me for taking them to see victory village. I told her it was no problem. "And don't worry, I will tell Gale that you stopped by looking for him when he co" Ms. Hawthrone was cut off by Posy's loud yell. "Gale, Gale, your home. Guess who come to see you!" "Who?" Gale asked in a low tone. Then I heard one of Gale's brothers ask him "Have you been crying? What happened?" "Nothing" Gale answered in an annoyed tone as he walked through the door. When I saw him my heart sank. He looked like he has been crying for hours. And something is telling me that he has been crying for hours. He took one look at me and rolled his eyes and looked the other way. He bit his lip; he looked like he was holding back tears. This almost sent me on the verge of tears. But I held myself together. I had a feeling that nobody knows what happened earlier, and I'm pretty sure that Gale wants to keep it that way. "Gale, honey what happened, is you okay?" Ms. Hawthrone asked as she pushed by me and gave Gale a hug. "Yeah, mom…I'm fine" he took a deep breath and continued. "Everything's fine." "You sure?" Ms. Hawthrone asked unconvinced. "Yeah I'm sure" He answered" "Okay if you say so." Ms. Hawthrone said worriedly as she broke away from the hug. "Hi Gale" I said in a soft voice. "Hi." He said in a flat tone, still avoiding my gaze. "Can we talk?" I asked "No. I don't think so" Gale replied "Please" I begged as I grabbed his hand. He stood there frozen, his gaze stuck on our hand holding. "Please! Can we just talk outside" I pleaded. "Fine." He agreed. We walked outside and Gale closed the door. Then he started walking. "Where are you going?" I asked running, trying to catch up with him. He was walking so fast, it was pretty hard to keep up. "My family is noisy and I know for a fact that if we stand in front of the house to have our little 'talk'. Then they would know every single detail of what happened." He answered in a flat tone. He was mad, sad, and lonely and I felt like it was my entire fault. I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking. "What?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Listen I'm sorry. When you kissed me, the only reason why I just stood there was because I was shocked. So I'm so sorry if I made you think that I didn't like the kiss or you" I explained. I looked up to see Gale avoiding my gaze and biting his lip. He was trying to hold back his tears again but this time, it didn't work. "You know, you don't have to lie, it's okay, you don't like me and I get it." He replied. "I'm no lying" I tried to explain to him but he wouldn't listen "Are you still coming to Katniss' birthday?" I asked. "Yeah…but I'm only going for Katniss." He told me. "Okay" I said disappointed. I solved nothing. I started to walk away but then I stopped. I turned around and saw him walking towards his house. I ran up to him, I didn't know what I was doing. I had to convince him, that I actually liked the kiss. I'm glad he kissed me, and ever since then, I wanted him to kiss me again and again. I did like him. I just couldn't say it. I couldn't say it out loud and admit it because, and then I would be weird. But when have I ever been normal. Normal can be boring sometimes. Life is about taking risk isn't? My mind was everywhere. Half my mind said tell him how you feel, while the other half said, just ignore the feeling. It's probably just a phase. But something deep down in my heart told me that, this wasn't just a phase. It was a real feeling that will stick forever. He looked at me waiting for a response. I was choked up. I didn't know what to say. So I did the only thing possible. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He stood there, just like I did earlier, I guess in shock that I was actually kissing him. But before I knew it, he was kissing me back. I wrapped my hands around his neck, while he snaked his hand around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. Are bodies were so close together that you couldn't put a thin piece of paper between us. At first it was a sweet, slow kiss. But it soon escalated to a passionate, wet kiss. I guess Gale's mom was worried and went to check to see if we were alright because…she came out…and she saw us. "Gale, what the hell are you doing?" I heard a lady yell. I broke away from the kiss and saw Gale's mother, and all of Gale's brothers staring at us. "Mom" Gale started. "I can explain" "Gale why are you kissing Peeta?" Posy asked with innocence. I was probably as red as a tomato. "No Gale! You know what you are doing is wrong! What do you think the capitol would do to us if they found out!?" Ms. Hawthrone asked. She was really mad. "Gale you are never to see Peeta again." "But Mom, this is so unfair!" Gale yelled. "No but, what you did is wrong, and not even normal." Ms. Hawthrone replied. "So you're calling me weird. You're saying that your oldest son isn't normal!" Gale screamed. Now he was angry. "You know what, I hate you! Never talk to me again. You can't tell me what to do. I am not a kid anymore. Mom, you boss me around more than Posy" Gale pointed out. "Because I can, I am your mom and I will always be your mom no matter what you do or say, and you will always follow my instructions!" She yelled at Gale. "No I'm not going to listen to what you say!" Gale yelled again. "I'm done with this I'm going in the house!" Gale yelled. Gale told me goodbye in a flirty voice and tried to kiss me goodbye but I pushed him off. "What?" He asked "I'm not going to disrespect your mom" I reasoned. He just rolled his eyes and said whatever and stormed to his house. I waved everyone goodbye. I was extremely embarrassed. "Are we still going to your house?" Posy asked reminding me. "Well I have a party and it's going to start soon. But I promise tomorrow you and your brothers can come over." I answered. "Okay, all of them?" Posy asked. Before I could answer Ms. Hawthrone cut in. "Yes Posy, All of your brothers except Gale" She said in a stern voice. She was looking at Posy, but I knew she was talking to me. "Of course" I said.

-_There it is. The second chapter to Salt and Pepper. Was it good? Please Review and if you like my story, please favorite it. Thanks for reading. BYE!_


End file.
